Knight
by R4gz
Summary: Femslash...Elsanna...Her light blue eyes seemed to glow with malice, a hidden darkness buried behind them. "Back off!" This woman sneered ( couldn't really come up with a good title, so sorry if you think its lame )


Elsa grew bored of this Prince trying to make her see his way. He was Prince Nicholas of one of the neighboring kingdoms. He thought, foolishly if one were to be honest, that his good looks and charm would be able to melt the Ice Queens heart and have a union between there two kingdoms. Ice Queen, that's what most people called Elsa now..ever since the eternal winter and her coronation. To most suitors that sought her hand, a simple no and tilt of the head would have them gone. Ever afraid of what the Ice Queen would rain upon them if they were to argue.

Put this Prince. This Prince Nicholas was either brave or stupid, maybe both, to not listen to Elsa. He had tried to argue with Elsa that as Queen she had to see that her line would continue, and the cocky Prince Nicholas thought that she should do that with him. As if!

Elsa got up from her throne and walked towards the Prince, her dress splaying around her feet. She gave Nicholas a stone like glare, making sure she looked him straight in the eyes so he would be sure that she was not lying. "Prince Nicholas, i have grew tired and bored of your tantrum! I have made my position to you perfectly clear the first day you entered my halls..and yet here you are, day three with trying to make me see reason." Elsa paused, doing air quotes around reason. "So, take my advice and leave my kingdom. I will not be responsible for what happens to you should you continue in your pursuit."

Elsa spun around, "Goodbye." She said, clearly telling Nicholas that she was done playing around. But the arrogance of the Prince knew know bounds. He had never had a woman say no to him. Had never had a woman turn her back to him, Queen or not. This world was run by men and women were meant to follow there men, this is what Nicholas was taught when he was a boy and what he still thinks.

" _Your Majesty, please wait_!" He yelled, almost pleaded, with the Queen. But Elsa took no notice of this, just continued to walk to her throne. " _Queen Elsa_!" He yelled, taking a step forward...and meeting the end of a blade. His eyes followed the silver blade with black in the middle, to a red armored hand. His eyes looked down and took in the blood red armor that hugged the body of this unknown threat. His eyes wandered upwards towards the face a met, surprisingly to the Prince, that of a female. She had strawberry type blonde hair, which was set into pigtails.

And her eyes! Her light blue eyes seemed to glow with malice, a hidden darkness buried behind them. " _Back off_!" This woman sneered, her voice have a hint of huskiness. " _Stay away from my queen_." She stated, her mouth forming into a smirk.

"Prince Nicholas, I don't believe the two of you have met yet." Elsa said, drawing the eyes of the blonde prince. "Allow me to introduce to you Anna, General of Arendelle's Army. Knight of my Heart. My sister. My soulmate. My queen." Elsa said, glaring at the prince. Now Nicholas understood why Elsa just waved her hand at all the suitors that have come before her. Her heart was already spoken for. From a female, and her sister, nonetheless!

"W-W-What is the meaning of this!?" Nicholas demanded, drawing his on sword. The smirk that dawned Anna's face curved even wider. "It is meant for a Queen and a King to rule! A Man and a Woman!" He yelled. "I shall kill this so called General and take you by force!" And with that, the Prince charged forward.

Elsa didn't seem to take the Prince seriously though and turned around, which only fueled his anger. As he went to strike down Anna, Anna vanished faster then a man could blink...and appeared behind Prince Nicholas. Before he could even turn around, Anna thrusted her sword into his back, piercing his heart on the way out. "As I said Prince Nicholas." Elsa spoke as the Prince fell to his knees, Anna's sword being pulled out of his person. "I am not responsible for what happens to you."

Anna sheathed her sword and appeared beside her Queen. Before the Prince's eyes closed for the last time, he saw the two sisters kiss on the lips.

* * *

 **So, what ya think? r/r**

 **I got inspired by an Elsanna FanArt for this...just google Elsanna Knight and it should be the second image to appear. The words in** _italic_ **are taking from the pic as well**

 _ **r4gz**_


End file.
